Legocyd1999
Legocyd1999 is a let's player who first uploaded videos in 2011. Legocyd1999 Legocyd1999 plays mostly games on Nintendo systems or PCs, with a heavy focus on platformers, adventure games, and role playing games. Additionally, he has done more than a few series on random licensed internet games. Occasionally, he streams games such as the Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth, Minecraft, and assorted Steam games to his twitch page. Following the completion of Derping Around: The Series!, he also uploaded a few videos on competitive multiplayer games such as Overwatch and Rocket League where he played with friends. Of special note is the second Let's Play he produced and posted to the channel, Paper Mario. The series officially began in 2011 on a channel where he was uploading content, but after moving to his own channel, he moved the entire series over. All of the episodes up until the end of Chapter 5 were recorded using a camcorder, and at that point all console gameplay was recorded by an Elgato Game Capture HD. Following the introduction of the device, 2 more chapters were uploaded, but the last was uploaded on October 23rd, 2013. Since then, the series was never officially cancelled, but it has not been picked up or continued. With the series on hiatus for 4 years, it is unknown whether or not it will be continued. After the changes were made to the YouTube partner system, he stopped producing content exclusively for both his main gaming channel, and his side vlog channel. Instead, he has been streaming through games on his twitch page and uploading the VODs onto the gaming channel, with the vlog channel existing for smaller projects instead. Twitch & Speedrunning In 2018, Legocyd began re-vamping his content on twitch, focusing on variety streaming. During that time, he completed two projects. The first was a playthrough of Super Mario Galaxy in an effort to demonstrate to his friends that it isn't that hard to beat it quickly. The final time was 7 hours, 43 minutes, and 15 seconds. Directly afterward, he began a Nuzlocke playthrough of Pokemon FireRed Version, using names suggested by the chat. The vast majority of names were Dragon Ball Z and DBZ Abridged jokes, leading to the eventual start of a Dragon Ball Z Team Training playthrough. During the summer of 2018, Legocyd began casually speedrunning Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. He rapidly rose to the top 10 runs, but has since stagnated. Additionally, he began speedrunning Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle as a joke, but managed to claim one world record. Later, he finished his playthrough of Sonic Mania, began a playthrough of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, and began a playthrough of Kirby's Adventure. List of Let's Plays -LP #1: Star Wars Republic Ace (PC) (Completed) -LP #2: Paper Mario (N64/Wii/Wii U) (Still in progress, 2011-2018) -LS #1/LP #3: Mega Man X(SNES/PS2/GCN/Wii/WiiU) (Completed barring Final Boss) -LP #4: Let's Sleepwalk Super Metroid (SNES/Wii/Wii U) -LS #2/LP #5: Sonic Mania (XBONE/PS4/SWITCH/PC) (Completed) -LP #6: Plants Vs. Zombies (Web/PC/Mac/iOS/XBLA/PSN/DS/Bada/Android/Blackberry/WindowsPhone/Vita/ProbablyAToaster) -LS #3/LP #7: Dragon Ball Z Team Training (Pokemon ROM Hack) -LS #4/LP #8: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (GCN/360/PS3/PC) (On hold, pausing between Hero and Dark) -LS #5/LP #9: Kirby's Adventure (NES/3DS) List of Side Let's Plays -Minecraft Flatland Survival HARDCORE (PC) (Completed) -Lego City: Time To Build (PC) (Completed) -Minecraft Hypixel Paintball: The Quest for the Speed Hat (PC) (Completed) -Pokemon Showdown Season 1 (Completed) -Derping Around: The Series! Season 1 (Completed) -Other Games (Indefinite) -Minecraft Creative Adventures (On-going) Speedrun Games -Super Smash Bros. (US N64) (Active) -Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle (iOS) (Active) List of Side Streams -Super Mario Galaxy ShowMyFriends% Run (Completed) -Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke (Completed) Cancelled/On Hold Projects -Let's Play Minecraft 1.0 (Cancelled) -Pokemon Showdown Season 2 (On hold Indefinitely) Other Projects on Other Channels -DrPickleful's Minecraft Creative Adventures featuring LPers DrPickleful, MrHarrHarr, LOLNinja4, and AwesomeSauce2424: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcRi93qkINfXz96OrS2WbBw-QeV7fKQyz Category:Equipment Category:Nintendo